Prize Tent
During The Great Dragon Faire players were able to trade tickets in for prizes at the . The is a structure which plays an important part in The Great Dragon Faire. During the event, tickets were collected by doing normal park activities. The tickets were "turned in" to the for prizes based on the number of tickets collected since their last prize was awarded. The 's infobox has a reset timer that indicates when more tickets are released to be collected by players. Upon selecting , the options for "Help", "Prizes", "Buy", and "Info" were displayed. "Help" opened up a tab which provide information on The Great Dragon Faire and the rules. "Rules" offered short descriptions of each of the aspects of The Great Dragon Faire. "Prizes" open up a tab of the prizes through The Great Dragon Faire. There are seven phases of prizes. The "All" tab lists all the prizes in each phase. The "Fireflight" tab lists the prizes in the phase. The "Frozen Floe" tab lists the prizes in the phase. The "Goldenleaf" tab lists the prizes in the phase. The "Boulderbright" tab lists the prizes in the phase. The "Spark in the Dark" tab lists the prizes in the phase, and the "Grand Finale" tab lists the prizes in the phase. Players were unable to access all the phases as the prizes would be later in the event. The prizes awarded through the in the "Fireflight" Phase are the Purple Dragon Figurine, Red Dragon Figurine, Fire Theme, Celestial Habitat, Dawn Dragon, Heated Air Balloon, Sun Theme, Midday Dragon, and the Twilight Tower. The prizes awarded through the "Frozen Floe" Phase are the Blue Dragon Figurine, Azure Dragon Figurine, Snowflake Reward Habitat, Crystal Castle, Frozen Fountain, Second Snowflake Dragon, Fifth Snowflake Dragon, and the Goody's Treatery. The prizes awarded through the "Goldenleaf" Phase are the Orange Dragon Figurine, Green Dragon Figurine, Treasure Theme, Bouncy Mushroom, Thorn Dragon, Omnitat, Dragonsai Bush, and the Loot Dragon. The prizes awarded through the "Boulderbright" Phase are the Brown Dragon Figurine, Sandy Dragon Figurine, Monolith Habitat, The Vernal Glass, Farry's Wheel, Lost Island, Second Monolith Dragon, and the Fifth Monolith Dragon. The prizes awarded through the "Spark in the Dark" Phase are the Indigo Dragon Figurine, Yellow Dragon Figurine, Meridiem Habitat, Whitbee's Castle, Earthen Altar, Dusk Dragon, Weather Station, and the Darkling Dragon. The prizes awarded through the "Grand Finale" Phase are the Rainbow Theme, Prism Dragon, Relic of the Epics, and the Faire Dragon. Gallery PrizeTentOpenFacebookNotification2015.jpg|Prize Tent Open For One More Week Facebook Notification PrizeTentOpenFacebookMessage2015.png|Prize Tent Open For One More Week Facebook Message FinalWeekendPrizeTentFacebookNotification.jpg|Prize Tent Final Weekend Facebook Notification FinalWeekendPrizeTentFacebookMessage.png|Prize Tent Final Weekend Facebook Message FinalWeekendOfThePrizeTentInGameNotification.jpg|Prize Tent Final Weekend In-Game Notification NewDragonsAndDecorationsInPrizeTentNotification.jpg|New Dragons And Decirations In Prize Tent Notification PrizeTentClosesNotification.jpg|Prize Tent Closes Soon Notification PrizeTentGoody'sTreaterySorryMessage.jpg|Goody's Treatery Sorry Message Card PrizeTentTwiligtTowerSorryMessage.jpg|Twilight Tower Sorry Message Card PrizeTentCelestialHabitatSorryMessage.jpg|Celestial Habitat Sorry Message Card PrizeTentSnowflakeHabitatSorryMessage.jpg|Snowflake Habitat Sorry Message Card VisitThePrizeTentTutorialPart1.jpg|Visit Prize Tent Tutorial Part 1 VisitThePrizeTentTutorialPart2.jpg|Visit Prize Tent Tutorial Part 2 Release History Appearance Change History Notes *The was released along with the Purple Dragon Figurine, Red Dragon Figurine, Heated Air Balloon, Sun Theme, Midday Dragon, Games Tent, Challenge Tent, The Great Dragon Faire Island, and the Wishing Well. Category:Buildings Category:Event Buildings